


a quick hit, that's your game

by timothysdrake



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, between people who wouldn't usually blow or grind with each other, it's an AU y'know I mean there are blowjobs and grinding, its all fun times for everyone, porn it's literally just (badly written) porn, summertime heat makes everyone sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysdrake/pseuds/timothysdrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat brings out something in them all that makes the sex just that. Much. Better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quick hit, that's your game

**Author's Note:**

> this happened in like 2.5 hours after a random comment of "so i need you to write jaykonroy". it's a mess of drowsy-on-medication ramblings, basically. also? written on my mobile. yikes.
> 
> Thanks An, Anne. You guys rock.
> 
> (Yes the title is totally from "We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off")

It's not uncommon to see any of them walking around their apartment in nothing but their underwear. It gets really fucking hot in the summer and nine times out of ten their AC doesn't even work.

That's when it gets most fun, really. Because not only are they in their underwear - though, there are those days where even that's too much and Roy could be found lying ass-naked on the kitchen tile trying to cool down - but they are sweaty and absolutely _gorgeous_. At least to Jason, anyway. He can't speak for the others, but Jason loves seeing Roy completely spread out, breathing heavy despite not having moved. He loves seeing Kon throw himself onto the sofa or their bed and refuse to do anything until the sun decides it's had enough.

Despite this, the heat brings out something in them all that makes the sex just that. Much. Better.

Jason makes his way into the kitchen, walks until he's standing over Roy and drops to his knees, thighs spread on either side of Roy's own. He lowers himself until he's sitting on top of him and bows forward until their foreheads press together, and Jason is choosing to ignore the fact that their foreheads are so sweaty that they stick slight, and Roy finally, finally, chooses to open his eyes.

His eyes are clouded, tired, and Jason takes full advantage of his slower reaction time to steal a quick kiss, just a light peck that eventually makes Roy pout when it doesn't go further. Jason grins, their lips barely a hair's breadth apart, and rests a hand on Roy's hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Roy shifts beneath him.

"Hey there, Roytoy. You doin' okay?" He can feel Roy's breath on his face, smelling of cigarettes and that fancy coffee Kon got as a gift from Tim. A small whine gets caught in Roy's throat, and he arches up against the fingers Jason has pinching his nipple.

"'m hot 'nd tired, Jay." He whines, their lips brushing when he speaks. Jason shifts on top of him, bringing his boxer-clad dick into contact with Roy's half hard one. They both let out a quiet sigh.

Jason starts a sluggish movement with his hips, grinding down against Roy slow and languid. He flicks the hard bud of Roy's nipple, gets a bitten-off moan in response, and then scratches his nail against it. Roy bucks his hips, nearly throwing Jason off with the unexpected motion, and reaches up to thread his fingers through Jason's hair and pull him down into a proper kiss. Jason licks into Roy's mouth almost immediately, swallowing all of his little noises and muffling his own. He can feel Roy harden more against him, and he shuffles forward on his knees the tiniest bit until he can seat himself on Roy's cock, grind his ass down against him through his boxers.

They moan into each other's mouths again, and Jason takes this opportunity to bring his hand up from Roy's hip and work it into his hair, tugging at it gently. Roy bites his lip in response, and quickly the taste of blood fills their mouths. Jason grinds down harder, feels a damp spot forming in his boxers.

In a quick, uncoordinated movement that has him nearly braining himself on the corner of the kitchen counter, Jason stands up and practically rips his underwear off, throwing them over his shoulder behind him. He gets back down on his knees, once more straddling Roy's hips, and feels the slick slide of his cock between the cheeks of his ass. He shudders and closes a fist around his own cock, licking his lips as he looks down at Roy who looks slightly dazed; his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink and his lips are a dark, bruised red. Jason doesn't think he's seen anything prettier.

That's when Kon stumbles into the kitchen, hair sticking out in a dozen different directions and he's naked as the day he was born. He pauses in the doorway, mid-yawn with a hand in front his face, and stares at the scene. His eyebrows raise and a smirk grows on his lips, "Well, don't you look like you're having a good time?"

He crosses his arms in front of his chest, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, completely relaxed and content to watch for the moment. Jason feels Roy's hand slide up his ribs, and they both give Kon their best innocent looks. Kon's eyebrows raise even further.

"We'd have an even better time if you got your perfect ass _over_ _here_ , babe." Roy wiggles his eyebrows in an all-too exaggerated way, and Jason rolls his eyes, rolling his hips at the same time and grinding against Roy's still leaking cock. He moans loud, and thumps his head down against the floor. Jason grins, "Come join the party, big guy."

Kon pushes himself up and away from where he's leaning and saunters towards them, hips swaying in a way that draws their attention to his cock. Jason stares, fixated, and licks his lips when Kon finally stops in front of him.

He's standing just by Roy's head, cock close enough for Jason to touch, to lick. Beneath him Roy jerks his hips up and the wet head of his cock catches against his hole, making him moan loud and punching the breath from his chest in a burst that makes Kon's dick twitch right in front of him. Jason whines and continues gripping at the base of his dick, leaking precum down over his knuckles and dripping onto Roy's abdomen.

Jason leans forward, body rocking with every roll and thrust of Roy's hips, and tongues at the head of Kon's cock. He sucks it into his mouth and presses his tongue into the slit, feels him thicken in his mouth as he gets harder. He moans when the first proper taste of Kon bursts across his tongue.

Kon reaches down to him, gets one hand in Jason's sweat-damp hair and one on his shoulder to steady himself, and lets himself slide further into the perfect, wet heat of Jason's mouth, down his throat. Jason swallows around him, the muscles in his throat tightening and convulsing around him and he groans loud, using everything he has to stop himself from just starting to fuck his mouth right there.

On the floor, Roy holds Jason's hips in a bruising grip, thrusting up between his cheeks hard and fast, the smooth slide aided by just how fucking wet he is. He groans and watches the messy blowjob happening right above him. Seeing Jason take Kon into his mouth completely, he squeezes Jason's hips.

Jason, body still being moved by Roy's rocking, is pushed further against Kon until his nose is buried in the curls at the base of his cock. He moans, completely surrounded by his smell, his taste, and finally lets himself fuck into the circle of his fist. He isn't gentle, twists his hand at every stroke of the head and lets himself make a mess of Roy's stomach with his precum.

Jason bobs his head, pushing back against the weight of Kon's hand in his hair and he finally gets the picture, tightening his grip and pushing Jason's head down, beginning to slowly fuck into Jason's mouth properly.

The heat of the kitchen is sweltering at this point, though none of them notice, too caught up in trying to get each other off hard and fast. Sweat is dripping down Jason's forehead, his spine, and Roy's grip on him starts slipping.

They work into a frenzied pace, Kon thrusting deep into Jason's throat, getting closer and closer to the edge every time Jason moans around him, the vibrations being the best kind of torture. Beneath him, Roy thrusts once, twice more, and then stills as he comes across Jason's ass and his own thighs. He moans, his grip on Jason getting tighter to the point of it being painful and then Jason is coming, moaning around Kon one last time and sucking hard. He continues stripping his cock, coming across Roy's abs, drops of it hitting him on a darkened, bruised nipple. Jason continues moving a hand on his cock, milking it for every last drop until he's too sensitive and he has to let go and hold onto Kon's thighs to keep himself upright.

Kon outlasts them both, still thrusting into Jason's mouth. When he finally feels his orgasm approaching, he pulls out, lets his cock fall from Jason's mouth with an obscene "pop" and starts stroking himself, his dick slick with Jason's saliva. He moans, stares down at Jason who looks up at him with a smirk, closes his eyes and lets his mouth fall open, tongue out.

When Kon comes, he's loud and it's messy, landing in thick ropes across Jason's tongue, his cheek, his chin. He looks beautiful covered in his come, and when Jason closes his mouth and swallows, Kon has to bite his lip when his dick twitches again. He kneels down, mindful of where Roy is still lying staring up at them with heated eyes, and brings Jason into a sloppy wet kiss, sucking his tongue and chasing the taste of himself out of his mouth. A moan from Roy draws their attention, and Kon smirks. He swipes the come from Jason's cheek and rubs his fingers across Roy's lips, coats them in the thick liquid. They both watch as he licks the mess away and hums quietly, a small satisfied sound.

The kitchen falls into a comfortable silence, broken only by their uneven heavy breaths.

Roy coughs.

"I'm still really fuckin' hot."


End file.
